Previous work on this design was aimed at validating its sensitivity and specificity. The test can readily distinguish developmental from reproductive toxicants and can correctly identify more potent and less potent toxicants. Current efforts are using the test to generate data on previously untested chemicals, preliminary to more detailed assessments. Indium has been evaluated and found to be a developmental toxicant. More detailed and focused studies are planned to investigate the developmental-toxicity of indium in rodents.